Ménage à Quatre
by EmpressTurtle
Summary: Completely self indulgent Jean x Marco x Bertholdt x Reiner foursome oneshot. In which a comparison of who makes the "cutest noises" gets way out of hand.


**Notes: **

This fic was totally self gratuitous so I hope y'all enjoy.

If you like this you should come pay me a visit on my tumblr ( .com) and totes send me anon requests for stuff you wanna see me write next and I just might make your dreams come true (ohbbybby) 3

**xxx**

Marco could hardly remember how this all started. It had seemed like only minutes ago they had all been hanging out together casually in the dining hall, the next... _this_. It was their turn to clean the mess hall this week, and everyone had fled pretty quickly after dinner lest they be roped in to helping too. They had almost finished their work too. It had gone pretty quickly, Jean and Reiner making loud conversation while Bertholdt and Marco worked quietly but diligently in their shadow.

Then somehow the banter took a wrong turn – ending up on a one way street South to Inappropriate Town, with Jean and Reiner winding up in a very heated conversation about who made cuter noises when they came – Bertholdt or Marco. Next thing Marco seemed to know, he was laid out on one of the long trestle tables, Bertholdt pressing his thick cock in to his hot, dripping wet ass while Jean whimpered and bit his knuckles, bent over the table beside him with Reiner's hands gripping his hips.

"I'm telling you," Jean said loudly, pushing a broom around, "when you give it to Marco nice and hard he makes these adorable little sighs and whimpers-"

"Jean!" Marco cried from the other side of the table, blushing furiously, "I'm _right here-!_"

Reiner seemed to ignore the two brunettes' eyes that were pleading for their respective partners to be silent as he let out a deep chuckle.

"You should hear Bertl when you get him to start screaming your name, he's so fucking loud-"

Bertholdt dropped the cloth he was holding, knocking over an empty bucket as he reached down to hastily snatch it back up.

"Oh we know," Jean replied, "I think everyone in the training squad can hear when you-"

"_Guys-_" Marco danced on the spot, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he wrung a rag between his hands, "_please__!"_

"I dunno," Reiner said, looking at Jean, "Marco seems pretty whiny already, are you sure that's not just what he normally sounds like?"

"_Reiner-!_"

"Ahh come on, Marco," Reiner laughed, spreading his arms wide, "it's not like we are gonna start pitting you guys against each other in some kind of Sex-Off competition, this is the only way we're ever going to be able to compare our boyfriends' talents-"

"Though," Jean interrupted him, sticking a finger thoughtfully in the air as he playfully jested, "that is an awesome idea. I'm all for a Sex-Off. I wanna see Bertl and Marco do it... that'd be fucking hot..."

Reiner fell silent, nodding in consideration.

"Who says we haven't been before?"

Both Reiner and Jean's eyes went wide as they stared in the direction of Bertholdt's quiet voice. He had started sweating nervously, face going red as he suddenly became intensely fascinated by wiping down the tables with vigour while Marco slid slowly towards the floor, also burning up as he stared resolutely at the bucket of water in front of him.

"Marco!" Jean said incredulously with a huge, shit-eating grin spreading rapidly across his face at the same time Reiner yelled "Bertl!", his face shocked.

"No," Marco's meek voice quivered from where he seemed intent on trying to hide himself behind the bleachers, "no, no, no, no, no."

"You guys-?" Jean laughed, staring between Bertholdt's back and roughly the spot Marco had disappeared from.

Bertholdt continued to polish the same spot on the table he had been wiping for the last thirty seconds while whimpers of "...no, no, no, no..." floated up from where Marco was.

Jean bounded across the room, kneeling on one of the benches as he leaned his whole body over the table so he could see Marco, blushing and hiding his face in his hands.

"When?" he probed with an excited voice, "tell me, tell me, tellmetellmetellmetellme-"

"Berthooooooldt-!" Marco's whine was muffled from behind his hands.

"Last year. B-before Reiner and I... a-a-and you and Marco..." Bertholdt answered in a quiet squeak.

"Oh sweet Wall Sina!" Jean's face was lit up like it was his birthday at this revelation, "I _knew _you weren't a virgin! I knew it!"

"Jeaaaaaaaaaaaan-"

"Fucking hell," Reiner was laughing at his partner's back, clutching a broom for support, "you two? Really? And you never told us?"

"Issss...wasnuthin'...jusslilbitofoolingaroundssall..." Marco's voice mumbled in reply.

A little bit of fooling around was right. For a few months last year, before either of them were in any kind of committed relationship, they had explored the waters a little with each other. You know. Just to see what it was like. Just helping each other out. As friends. Friends who had other friends' faces pressed against the outside of the dormitory wall, pants around their ankles as they took a huge cock in the ass kind of friends.

Jean whistled.

"Ohhh Marco baby you are telling me _everything, _right now. Come on. I won't tell anyone. Except Reiner."

He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at the stocky blond who could clearly hear them anyway.

"No. No. I'll take those secrets to the grave, you can't make me, I won't!" Marco cried in anguish.

"Come on _baby_," Jean purred in a way he _knew_ made Marco hot and bothered.

Marco looked at him and bit his lip, looking on the verge of telling him everything but deliberating on where to start...

"Alright, alright," Jean was chuckling as he backed off, his face showing no intention of dropping the subject whatsoever, "I'm gonna go put this shit away but when I get back you guys are _so_ going to spill the beans. Come on, Reiner."

Reiner and Jean walked out of the dining hall to the cleaning supplies closet just up the hall. They stowed away their brooms and exchanged a quick, gleeful look.

"Can you believe-" Reiner started hurriedly.

"No way, I always suspected _maybe_ but-"

"They totally actually have-!"

"I'm not the only one who finds that thought so fucking hot right?"

"Uh-uh, Jean, buddy, I'm storing that vision in the spank bank for a looooong time. Hope you don't mind me thinkin' about Marco getting plowed while I jerk it-"

"Huh-"

"You _know_ Bertl's gonna be slippin' in to your fantasies... _and _your man while you're giving yourself a tug-"

"Oh God yes, okay, I can't deny that-"

They walked back up the hallway as they spoke, playfully jabbing each other in the ribs and elbowing each other roughly as they walked. Suddenly they rounded the corner and Reiner stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth falling open like he'd been stunned.

Jean looked at him, startled for a moment, before following his line of sight... to a scene that made his jaw just about hit the floor. Bertholdt sat on one of the long, wooden benches, Marco straddling his thigh with their lips gently locked together in a slow, soft, tender kiss. Marco's hands were on Bertholdt's face, gently cradling his cheeks as Bertholdt's arms wrapped around the smaller boy's waist, pulling him close.

Jean stared in absolute awe as he watched their tongues cautiously flirt between their lips, pressing together, finding each other before their lips were sealed tight again. The only sound was from the two brunettes, shuddering, hot breaths between wet sounds coming from their lips parting with reluctant hesitation.

"W-we thought... you might... like to see..." Marco breathed, clutching Bertholdt's shoulders.

Bertholdt buried his face in the crook of Marco's neck which at first seemed like a move to hide his face because he was embarrassed... until Marco's sharp intakes of breath and the soft nuzzling against his skin betrayed Bertholdt's lips and teeth marking the freckled skin as his.

"F-fuck," Jean gulped, his throat suddenly dry as he realised how hard his heart was beating in his chest, "y-yeah, alright."

He sat swiftly on a bench opposite the two as Reiner took a seat mutely beside him. They watched, shocked and awe-struck as their partners continued to kiss, deep and passionate, noses pressed together as they playfully nipped and sucked at each other's lips. Heat stirred at once in both Reiner and Jean, arousal uncoiling from the knots in their stomachs like a snake lazily awakening to the scene playing out before them.

"F-fuck..." Reiner whistled under his breath.

Jean nodded, unable to speak through the lump in his throat. The two boys wound around each other looked so sweet, both flushed with a pink heat – Bertholdt's wide, tanned hands smoothing over Marco's back and thighs with surprising tenderness for his size and Marco wrapping his arms around the other's neck until their chests were flush and they were rocking each other tenderly. They slowly broke their string of kisses, Bertholdt nudging Marco's cheek aside, seeming to whisper something in his ear as they both turned to look at the other boys watching them intently, Marco swivelled around in Bertholdt's lap. They looked at each other, a short nod passing between them.

Marco uncoiled himself from Bertholdt's arms, the two of them moving to stand meekly in front of Jean and Reiner. Jean was breathing heavily and Reiner's neck was reddening with each passing second. And then Marco was leaning down, kissing Jean hotly and Jean could taste Bertholdt's foreign musk and scent all over him and it drove Jean wild at once, his hands reaching up to fist in Marco's hair tightly.

Bertholdt sidled up to Reiner, sun-ravished skin burning deeply as he too caught his lips up in a feverish dance, Reiner savouring the alien sweetness of Marco on his tongue. It was Marco who pulled away first, glancing sideways at the other couple. Bertholdt glanced at him out the corner of his eye and the corners of both their lips twitched into mirrored smirks.

"Actually, we were thinking... i-if you guys wanted to... we could show the other what we can do..." Marco breathed quietly, making brief eye contact with Reiner as his gaze flicked down to his own partner.

Bertholdt hid his face against Reiner's shoulder, but not before slipping Jean a lingering, sidelong glance decorated with a shy smile.

Reiner and Jean stared at each other, eyes wide, mouths both hanging open slightly in absolute shock. Something unspoken passed between their gaze because they both started stammering out their consenting approval in voices that tried to be cool and calm but cracked and wavered with serious disbelief.

Marco walked around to kneel between Reiner's thighs which he spread quickly to allow him more room and Bertholdt shifted over to Jean, sitting on his heels a little further away. Jean let out a shaky laugh as he watched his boyfriend's hands make quick work of Reiner's belt. Getting some of his swagger back he tried coolly telling Marco to give him hell but his breath hitched as Bertholdt leant in, ghosting the bulge in his pants with his lips.

Reiner looked down at Marco and knew at once why Jean liked him. His thick eyelashes fluttered around warm, inviting brown eyes that managed to tease him with just their gaze. He wasted no time in tugging Reiner's pants down, the muscular blond surprised at how forward the freckled boy was – Marco always struck him as a more shy, quiet type, especially in the bedroom.

Marco let out a little gasp that turned into a high pitched note in his throat as he saw what he was working with. He was expecting Reiner to be big based purely on his stature, but this was something else. He was instantly glad that deep throating had never really been his forte and he had fallen back on to learning all kinds of tips and tricks with his tongue and hands to pleasure his partner. There was no way if he couldn't take _Jean_ all the way on an average day that he could take this... this...

Reiner watched Marco's face sweep over a myriad of emotions – shock (he was used to seeing that face in new partners) melted into concern which shifted subtly into determination. Reiner couldn't help but laugh.

"That's not even fully hard yet," he chuckled, unable to stop himself from smirking tauntingly at the boy between his knees, only boasting a _little_ bit.

Marco's eyes shot up to meet his, definitely a crease in his brows now, his eyes wide.

Reiner was used to dealing with Bertholdt's shyness in bed so his body seemed to move of its own accord, reaching a hand out to Marco's cheek as he guided him in closer. He brushed back Marco's hair from his forehead as Marco's shaking hand reached up to grip him experimentally. His hands were so much smaller than what Reiner was used to but the longer they held him the more sure they seemed to become. He felt a rush as Marco began to stroke him slowly, his cock twitching as it slowly hardened, filling out even more. He glanced over to the other two.

Jean's fists were balled against the wood of the seat he was on. Bertholdt's hands were caressing his thighs through his pants, his face pressed between Jean's legs. He nuzzled the ridge of Jean's erection with his nose, flicking his tongue out to tease it through the coarse uniform fabric. Jean tipped his head back as the headiness of being touched by someone new sent a shiver of excitement through him, making his breath short and his body cry out with need. Bertholdt was slow, so very, painfully slow, but Gods was he good. He was getting Jean hot under the collar already with just the barest minimum of touches. He closed his eyes as he felt Bertholdt's tongue lathe over where his balls were tightly constricted in his clothing, leaving wet, open mouthed kisses from there all the way up to where the head of his cock begged for more.

Jean couldn't help but bite his lip in anticipation as finally, _finally_, Bertholdt's hands were moving to undo his fly. He was so eager he couldn't even wait, and tugged open the buttons himself while Bertholdt massaged his legs with a steady, large grip. Jean pulled out his aching length, already smeared with a streak of precum and gave it a few hasty jerks with his own hand before Bertholdt reached out gently to take its place. He held him firmly, Bertholdt's tongue wet and hot on Jean's bare flesh as he licked him from the base to the tip, dipping the point of his tongue into the slit, Jean's unfamiliar taste assaulting his senses. Bertholdt's eyes were closed and his tongue played with the pooling of hot liquid a moment longer, as if learning his taste. Then Jean's thighs almost closed around his head as Bertholdt dipped down without warning to take him all the way into his mouth.

Marco looked up when he heard Jean's sudden strangled cry to see Bertholdt's mess of brown hair cinched between Jean's still clothed legs as he wrapped them around the head in his lap. Marco felt a sudden surge of competition play at the back of his mind. He took Reiner's tip between his lips, letting a trickle of saliva slip past, coating the thick girth (that had indeed gotten larger from the first time he'd seen it), wrapping the base tightly with both hands. He felt a small swell of pride when Reiner let out a shaky moan as he sucked, gently caressing the tip with small rolls of his lips along the wet skin, tongue flicking out to curl around the head in his mouth.

Reiner's eyes, that had been watching Bertholdt slowly work over Jean were now focused entirely on the freckled boy kneeling before him. His movements were so different. Bertholdt was always soft, deep, thorough... but Marco. Marco was quick, springy – he tightened his lips around the thick head of Reiner's cock, stroking him with short, flourishing movements of his hands. Just as Reiner adjusted to the sensation he would change, coaxing an embarrassingly cracked whimper out of the blond as he ran his teeth lightly up and down the wet, slick flesh then soothing it with long strokes of his tongue, flat against the curve of the bulging heat in his hands.

Jean shuddered as Bertholdt deep throated him with skill that could only come from a lot of practice.

"Mmm-hhhn B-Ber-" he stammered, pulling the taller boy off with a hand threaded through his hair, "you're... you're gonna h-have to stop, man..."

Jean was blushing, a thin sheen of sweat already on his forehead as he watched Bertholdt carefully lift himself up, ribbons of saliva mingled with his own juices sticking to his lips. They dripped from his mouth and chin, leaving Jean's lap connected to him by the wet strings that glinted in the low lighting. He couldn't believe that's all it had taken to bring him to the edge.

"Bertholdt..." Marco's quiet voice, thick with lust and sticky saliva coaxed the other over.

Jean felt a pang of embarrassment about his stamina until he realised Reiner was barely holding it together either. His lower lip was bruising quickly with how hard he was biting down on it, holding back muffled groans as Marco's feather-light touch and dexterous tongue left him reeling. Marco pulled Bertholdt, who had shuffled across the floor to sit beside him, into a heated kiss far needier and sloppier than the one they had shared earlier. Still locked at the lips, Marco tugged him down, Bertholdt bent at a strange angle due to his height, until their lips were flirting together with Reiner's cock trapped in the middle.

He let out an audible gasp as the two dark haired boys assaulted his now dripping head from both sides, their tongues hot and wet around him as they panted and sighed through open mouths. The sight alone was more than enough to reduce even the strongest of willed men to a quivering mess. Reiner could barely handle more than a few seconds before he was shying out of their caresses, a hand slipping around his base, holding himself tightly as he squeezed his eyes shut and willed himself not to cum.

"You guys just ignoring me now?" Jean purred, coming up to kneel in between Marco and Bertholdt who were preoccupied with trying to pry away Reiner's protective hand.

As if sensing available prey, the two turned on Jean, shuffling back so they could bend all the way to floor – Marco's mouth latching on to Jean's shaft, biting softly, while Bertholdt flicked his tongue against his tight balls. Jean cursed loudly, resting a hand atop each of their heads as he pushed them both further in towards him, words of choked-out encouragement and heated praise tumbling from his lips with each laboured exhale.

Marco nuzzled his cock almost lovingly, pushing it closer to Bertholdt's mouth. It was hot and messy and saliva dripped down Jean's cock from both sides, both brunettes flushed and panting quietly as they hungrily devoured each others mouths around the length of his aching need. Jean was sure he'd invented eight new curse words in those few seconds of mind-blowing, torturous pleasure.

"Oi, Jean..." Reiner's gravelly voice commanded, "you wanted to compare who made nicer noises right...?"

From where Jean was knelt on the ground, he could see Reiner slip off the bench he was sitting on, coming up behind Bertholdt's bent over form and slinking his arms around his waist. Bertholdt quivered, Jean felt his tongue tremble against his head as Marco dipped in to catch it again in a slow suck. Reiner tugged his pants down to his knees, Bertholdt's blush spreading to the rest of him at the sudden exposure. Jean couldn't help but lean to the side a bit to check him out – he was thin and a lot lankier than Marco, but he certainly did have a cute ass.

Reiner shuffled over and gave Jean a poignant look as his hand hovered above Marco, _asking my permission to touch him_, Jean realised through his haze. He nodded curtly and Marco jumped as unexpected hands trailed over his back and down to his belt. From his shocked reaction, he clearly hadn't noticed what Reiner was up to.

In a moment, both brunettes had their pants pooled around their thighs. Marco glanced up at Jean, mouth glistening with saliva and precum as a tiny grin played at the edges of his lips while he nipped at the ridges of the hardness in his mouth. P_romiscuous little bastard_, Jean laughed mentally, growing even more aroused by how willing Marco was to submit to someone else's touch.

Reiner had fingers from both hands in his mouth, coating them with a thick layer of saliva. He let them trail down, brushing gently against the lower backs of both bent over men, before teasing both of their exposed holes. Marco shivered, the touch unfamiliar. Bertholdt pushed his ass up to the feeling of wet, thick fingers tracing the rim of his sensitive ass. Gently, Reiner pushed a digit into both of the tight, pink muscles simultaneously until he was knuckle-deep in each of them. Marco's freckled thighs quivered

"Your boyfriend has a tight ass," Reiner said brashly, grinning at Jean knelt across from him.

"You're damn right he does," Jean panted back.

Jean ran a long finger down the shell of Marco's ear, teasing the erogenous zones along it. The latter shuddered, his eyes rolling back as his lashes fluttered closed, mouth hanging open as drool overflowed from the corners of his mouth. His ears were his weakness. In response, Jean mirrored the move on Bertholdt who sighed breathlessly. Jean tugged on Bertholdt's hair, positioning him so he could slowly thrust up in to his mouth, fucking his lips with lazy rolls of his hips

"Your boyfriend gives pretty fucking good head," Jean smirked back at Reiner who bit his lip.

Reiner let his head tip back as his cock throbbed with the weight of Jean's dirty taunt, the sound of the other two beginning to gasp and groan with pleasure, the feel of both his fingers gripped by tight rings, the smell of sex...

His heart was pounding and the throbbing between his legs was growing painful. He slid another finger in to the dark haired pair, scissoring them both apart with his wide digits. Bertholdt always lost control whenever Reiner fingered him like this, deep and desperate, hitting all those small, sensitive spots inside of him. He wanted to let his head fall to the floor so he could whimper and moan in to the ground where no-one could see him - let himself be overcome by the feeling of being stretched and teased. But Jean was still holding his hair, face-fucking him leisurely, the tip of his leaking length prodding the back of his throat with each thrust. He let his head fall forward, submitting to the touch from behind, only to be assaulted from the front too. It was too much. He moaned loudly.

"Ohhh, that's right, Bertl, show 'em how sweet you sound..."

Reiner bucked his fingers into Bertholdt a little harder, and Jean pulled his hair, making him arch up in to the sensation. Now that he wasn't muffled by a cock in his mouth, he was mortified to hear all kinds of lewd moans and breathy pants shudder from his lips, unable to stop himself from crying out when Reiner twisted his fingers and brushed a tangle of nerves that made his own cock throb. Jean wouldn't allow Marco to be shown up though. The freckled brunette was breathing quick, biting on his lip as Reiner fucked him harder to match.

Jean, without letting go of Bertholdt's hair, coaxed Marco up until his neck was within reach. He nipped over the sensitive skin, then buried his face deep in the crook of his shoulder, sucking hard. Marco let out a flurry of muttered curses under a deep, shaking exhale. When Jean moved up to tug on the rim of Marco's ear with a sharp clamp of his teeth the other boy almost blacked out. A shivering pleasure crept over his skull, down each nerve as Jean passionately suckled on his most delicate parts. His ear tickled as Jean sucked and licked, moving in to run his teeth along the outside. Marco's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he quivered weakly against Jean's chest, Reiner's fingers filling him up. Arousal fluttered through his stomach. It felt good... so good... _s-so g-good_...

Reiner cursed at how alluring Marco's voice was, dripping with lust and desire. Marco's mind was blanking on anything except the assault of pleasure wracking his body... he was so close... so close...

"_... s-so close, J-Jeaaaaan_..." he was moaning wantonly, mouth open, thighs quivering as he bucked back against the fingers thrusting in to him, "_Reiner... ah, oh fuck, Reiner..._"

It felt so dirty, moaning another man's name like this, _especially_ when his current partner was _right there – _it felt wrong, but it felt so good...

"_R-Reiner... oh Gods yes f-fuck me right there-" _his voice grew high and flighty as the pair, one ramming his tight hole the other making him crazy, teeth on his ear, worked him closer to the edge with no sign of stopping.

"Are you gonna come, Marco...?" Jean whispered huskily, giving him a sharp nip that just about made Marco cry from how turned on he was.

"... _ha-h... nnnngh... f-fuck ohhh... __yes, yes I'm gonna- I'm gonna- ohhh__ harder... harde-ah!_"

Reiner cocked his fingers as he rammed them into Marco's quivering ass, making his fists ball against the wood floors and his body to scream for release. He just need more... just a little bit more... a little more... more... _so close-_

"Come for me, Marco."

It was Bertholdt's quiet, deep voice that spoke as he pulled out of Jean's grasp to take the freckled boy's lips in a fierce, passionate kiss against Jean's chest, his tongue instantly entwined with the other's. Marco's body tensed, his back arched as he quivered, Reiner growling hungrily as he felt Marco tighten up around his fingers. Jean moaned into Marco's ear as he felt hot, wet streaks soak in to his pants. He pulled away, his own cock pulsing hotly at the sight of Marco's twitching length, his cum-splattered stomach and thigh joined by thin strands of sticky juices to Jean's leg.

Marco was a mess, his dewy skin smeared with thick, dripping strands. He moved weakly into Bertholdt's kiss, pressing his lips to the taller boy with his waning strength. Bertholdt returned the favour, until he was pulled back by Reiner's thick, muscled arms around his torso, dragging him up. The blond captured his partner's lips in a frenetic kiss of his own, one that was raw and powerful and spoke volumes of his arousal.

He pulled himself back up on to the nearby bench, dragging Bertholdt with him until the latter was sitting in his lap with his tanned back to Reiner's broad chest. His large hands hooked under Bertholdt's knees, forcing his legs apart until he was completely on display.

"R-Reiner..." he stuttered, a light sheen of sweat forming on his forehead as he tried to cover some of his dignity.

Jean was watching him with hooded eyes, cradling to his chest a curled up Marco who was still panting and twitching from his orgasm.

Reiner said nothing, just grunted deeply in response as he nuzzled Bertholdt's back, trailing light kisses across his shoulder blades and down the curve of his spine. His hands held the thin, lanky legs of the man in his lap apart as he slowly manoeuvred him up until he was propped steadily over the tip of Reiner's girth, slicked up with a few strokes of a saliva coated hand. Bertholdt meekly muttered his protests, but was not very convincing between his own aching need poised obviously between his thighs and the ease with which he let Reiner guide himself into Bertholdt's stretched hole.

Bertholdt moaned, low and coarse, stammering out his weak-kneed approval for Reiner's hardness thrusting up into him shallowly as he was slowly lowered down, knees still hooked wantonly over the blond's muscle hardened legs. He gasped as his ass hit Reiner's marble thighs, feeling all the more exposed as he realised the other two were watching him with interest, eyes drinking in the sight of Reiner's shaft buried balls deep in his pink flesh. Reiner held him still, shimmying his hips a little, the movement causing his dick to rub deliriously against the furthest caverns of his hole.

"Reiner!" Bertholdt cried desperately, trying to impale himself further on the thick member prying apart his walls.

Reiner grit his teeth, steadying Bertholdt above him as he thrust in to him with short, sharp snaps of his hips that made him grunt, feeling silky muscle grip and pull him in deeper and deeper...

"... hnnnnngh... R-Rei-aah! Hah... haaahn... ohh, ohhhh-... !"

Reiner wasn't lying when he said Bertholdt was loud. It was hypnotically arousing, hearing his usually quiet, soft spoken voice crying and mewling dirty things like "oh God Reiner, you're so _big_" and "harder! Harder! _GOD REINER HARDER!_"

Bertholdt palmed his cock jerkily, struggling to grip himself as he bounced up and down in Reiner's lap. He gave himself a particularly hard, long stroke making him gasp shakily as he tensed up which made Reiner in turn let out a raspy "_fuck!_".

Bertholdt threw his head back, riding the cock below him earnestly, grinding their hips together, letting his ass slap lewdly against Reiner's tightening thigh muscles. The pale fingers gripping his legs dug roughly into his skin, knuckles whitening as Reiner slammed Bertholdt down on to him with reckless abandon. The brunette gave a strangled cry as Jean slipped between his open legs, lathing his tight balls with rough rounds of his tongue. Jean suckled gently over Bertholdt's delicate flesh as Reiner pounded him silly. The sounds he was making made the two boys working on him whine as their own neglected cocks strained against Bertholdt's breathy pleads for _more, more, more_.

The room sang with a constant ribbon of begging, moaning and pleading that grew higher and higher in octave, becoming ever more garbled and winded as Bertholdt was pushed further and further towards breaking point. All it took was a particularly hard flurry of thrusts from Reiner and a deliciously noisy, messy suck of his cock from Jean and Bertholdt was tearfully imploring them for mercy as his body tensed and shivered, toes curling in the air, head hung low as he shot a sticky collage of cum over his own stomach, a little landing in Jean's hair.

He whimpered as Reiner slid out of him, tenderly setting him down to his right. Bertholdt slid down the bench weakly until he was lying flush against it, panting like he'd run a marathon, clinging to it like it was the only thing grounding him in the room.

Reiner kissed Bertholdt quickly on the cheek before he stood. His hand crept up to circle his own cock, thumbing the head with thinly veiled desperation as his eyes fell on Jean who was kneeling below him with a smirk.

"Hey Jean," his voice was gravelly and thick with lust, "I could go another round... think you can handle it...?"

Marco couldn't help but bite his fingers in anticipation. Jean rarely bottomed when they were together but when he did he was _amazing_. So wanton. So brazen. To see him taking it from someone else – to be able to really _see_ his faces and body and expressions as he fucked himself on whatever cock was lucky enough to be buried in him... the prospect of being able to see that from another angle made him giddy. His eyes flicked to Jean, to see what he would do or say in response... Marco's cock began to stir again as he saw the devilish smile begin to creep across Jean's features making him look so hot it should be illegal.

"You think you can handle me, Reiner?" Jean taunted as he slipped up to meet the broad blond's chest, coiling a leg seductively around one of his thighs.

"Oh," Reiner snarled carnally as he stood up, taking Jean with him with an easy sweep of a single, solitary arm around his waist, "I know just how to handle you."

He threw him down on the table behind them, Jean scrambling to sit up straight as Reiner forced his legs apart and wasted no time in loosening his hole with rough probes of his tongue. Jean leant back, giving him better access, enjoying the way his ring loosened to quickly accept the thick, wet muscle forcing its way inside of him, followed by the pleasurable pain of a finger sliding in to his welcoming heat. Jean's breath hitched as he groaned, a low rumble from the back of his throat, pushing the top of Reiner's head to guide the fingers and tongue teasing his sensitive flesh to hit the best spots inside of him. Reiner slapped his hand away and continued rimming him with rushed, hasty movements.

Without warning, Reiner tugged Jean off of the table, bringing him up to stand before him. The taller blond leant down to give him a swift kiss before spinning him around and pushing him down, sprawled over the table.

"H-Hey watch i- ah!" Jean's protests were drowned out in a string of curses and pained panting as his head hit the wood beneath him, his hands scrunched up in his own hair.

Reiner took his hips, feeling small and thin compared to Bertholdt and guided his cock home into Jean's waiting hole which felt so tight and tense he wasn't sure he was going to fit. But all the action from before had him completely riled up and he couldn't take much more – he moved without restraint now, bruising the shape of his fingertips into Jean's hip bones as he slammed the smaller boy back all the way on to his cock.

Jean just about screamed into the muffle of the table, biting his tongue desperately as his ass was ravaged apart by Reiner's girth. It was so thick, so rigid, so _solid_, filling him up completely and then some. Pain shot up his spine as tears pricked in the corners of his eyes but he was so desperate for release too that his body soon forgot all about the agony he was supposed to be feeling, instead replacing it with waves of pleasure as he was fucked mercilessly into the furniture.

The table legs scraped against the flooring, the joints of the table itself creaking pathetically as it rocked back an forth under Reiner's punishing rhythm. Jean swore. Jean cursed. Jean whimpered prayers to every God he'd so much as heard of in passing. Drool spilled out of his lips as his mouth hung open, weakly trying to clamour closed but failing with all the pleading moans fluttering out of his throat.

Reiner slapped his ass playfully, leaving a bright red hand print on his pale skin as he thrust into him with raw, powerful jerks of his hips. Jean was so tight around him after the familiar silkiness of Bertholdt's ass that it was almost delaying his climax in itself. He looked down at the erotic scene before him. Jean's lightly toned body bent over the table, his sun kissed back shimmering with a thin gloss of sweat, his ass – smaller yet perkier in an angular way to the one he was more intimately familiar with – bouncing obscenely against his firm abdomen as his substantial hardness wrecked Jean's tiny little tight entrance.

"S-slow do- ah, HAH FUCK, slow down a b-b-bi-ahh- _FUCK!"_

Jean bit his lip, furiously trying to stave of tears of pain and overwhelming pleasure as his mind lost focus and his eyes seemed to cross themselves against his will. He caught sight of Marco and Bertholdt watching them intently, once again twisted in each others' arms, grinding into each others laps like the mindlessly horny teenagers they were.

"I want to have you again..." Marco purred, twirling his fingers drunkenly through Bertholdt's hair that stuck to his neck, coated in sweat and the scent of multiple lovers.

"And I want to f-fuck you again," Bertholdt replied quietly blushing in embarrassment at the strong words coming from his mouth, nuzzling their cheeks together, giving Marco a quick, almost chaste kiss.

"I love it when you talk dirty, Bertl."

Marco hung from Bertholdt's shoulders, kissing him all over, running his mouth down until he was sucking passionately on a dark, stiffened nipple. He lathed over it hungrily, flicking it with hard strokes of his tongue before burying his face in Bertholdt's chest and leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses across his lanky frame. He gasped as long arms snaked around his waist, picking him up with ease and guiding him over to a nearby table. Bertholdt laid Marco down on his back on the same surface Jean was currently bent over. Marco looked positively angelic, glowing with sexual voracity, his coy smile inviting Bertholdt in.

The taller boy grabbed one of Marco's legs, flinging it carelessly over his shoulder as he took his half-limp cock and slapped it salaciously against the other's pink spread. Marco whined at the teasing. Bertholdt fixed him with a calm stare mired by his dishevelled dark locks and ruby stained cheeks. Slowly, deliberately, Bertholdt took his long fingers and brought them up to Marco's swollen lips. Marco sucked on them enthusiastically, working them with the same fervent zeal he used to bring men to their knees in ways only he knew how.

Bertholdt wiped them breathlessly on his own cock, which was perking with interest, rubbing Marco's hole a little in preparation too. Steading Marco's leg, Bertholdt positioned his tip at the freckled boy's expectant core. Then he rammed it in.

Marco wailed.

"H-hey!" Jean barked, struggling to form the words, but staring at Bertholdt who regaled him with sudden shyness, "that's my -ahh, b-boyfriend-... nnnngh... _gentle_... be- be _gentle _w-with him-ohhh fu- fuck..."

Marco twisted around to look at Jean. The brunette was laid down the length of the table, while Jean was bent over the middle so they could look at each other upside down.

"H-Hi Jean," Marco smiled innocently, completely at odds with his tousled hair, pink cheeks and bite marked neck.

"Hey," he growled back with a wicked grin marred by furrowed eyebrows. His expression at once fluttered back to a face of ecstasy, his eyes closed, mouth hanging open as beautifully sinful gasps pulled themselves from the very pit of his arousal.

Reiner slipped a hand around Jean's waist, jerking him off with rough tugs of his calloused hand, making Jean whimper and keen even louder than before.

"Reiner! FUCK!" Jean cried, losing himself in the sensation of being torn apart and loving every minute of it, "s-slow down, you're going to make me-"

Reiner slapped his ass again in response.

An animalistic whine of "_fuuuuuuck_" was muffled against his fist on the table before him. He bit hard on his knuckles, until they were red and raw and almost bleeding. He was pushed further and further in to the table, feeling Reiner's hard body completely dominate him, those strong hands the only thing holding his ass up since his knees had given out long ago.

He abused his knuckles more, sinking his teeth in deeper and deeper to muffle his near-orgasm screams. He was so turned on it almost hurt. His cock twitched in Reiner's hand as he stroked him in time with the gruelling pace of his bucking. He suddenly felt something wonderfully soft against his scrunched up face.

He opened his eyes to see Marco, in all of his mid-fuck glory, glassy eyed and pressing gentle kisses into his cheek, his hand, anywhere he could reach. Marco was lucky Bertholdt had already come once and wasn't as hard or as large as he usually got, but it was still quite the feat to take him in its entirety, let alone submit to the deep, penetrating repetition he was setting with languid rolls of his bony hips.

Reiner and Bertholdt seemed to be eye-fucking each other silently, unspoken pleasures shifting between them. Understanding each other in an instant, Reiner grabbed Jean's shoulders and slammed him down against the table, right next to Marco's face, a wide grip suddenly forcing his head and mouth onto his freckled boyfriend's. Bertholdt's gentle fingers were pressing Marco forward to meet Jean's mouth until the two bottoms were kissing frantically, tongues mixing, saliva spilling on to the table, teeth clashing...

Jean could feel his orgasm building in the hollows of his stomach, Reiner's massive width pressing every single button inside him simultaneously that had the edges of his vision blurring white. The harsh pulls on his cock was rubbing him just the right way... Marco's lips on his own, his boyfriend tasting of other men and their overwhelming sex left him slipping dangerously close to the point of no return.

Marco gasped as Bertholdt suddenly picked up the pace, pushing into him with a new sense of neediness.

"... gonna... c-c-c-" he whimpered, feeling Marco's hot sheath massage his length with shuddering spasms.

Bertholdt went to pull out but Marco squirmed, wrapping his legs around Bertholdt's body, holding him in place.

"M-Marco – aaah, I'm g-g-"

Marco smiled at him tenderly, biting his lips seductively.

Bertholdt struggled momentarily, trying not to come. The movement tipped him over the edge and he clung to Marco's leg around him as he buried himself in the heavenly ring currently milking him for every drop of his second load. He felt a sticky squelch dirty his thighs and pelvic bone as he sunk into Marco's body faintly, holding onto him to still his shaky legs which wobbled beneath him with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Hearing Bertholdt's high, keening moans of pleasure and subsequent sweet sighs was too much for Jean. He swore suddenly as he felt the gradual build towards his own release suddenly ditch forward into a spiral of body-wracking indulgence. He heard his voice shout shameless words of need_, __yes oh God there, right there, harder, harder, harder, harder, don't stop, don't stop__, __oh God, oh GOD, OH GOD, __OH __FUCK,_ giving way to a shuddering sob as his body shivered uncontrollably, surge after surge of warm, clinging cum splattered against his legs, on Reiner's hand, on the table, the floor...

Reiner pulled out suddenly, gripping Jean's weakly quivering hip in one hand, his other coming up to rub himself off with Jean's cum. A few short strokes and he was riding his own orgasm, head tipped back as he growled, low and throaty, drenching Jean's back with a thick load.

There was a moment's stillness, only the sound of heavy breathing from all four of them filling the room, until...

"I think Jean makes the cutest sex noises," Marco said, heady with fatigue, raising his hand playfully in the air from where he still lay on the table, Bertholdt's softening cock still held fast within him.

"I agree," Reiner chuckled, slapping Jean's ass once more with a cum-drenched hand.

Jean moaned weakly in response. Later he would protest, deny and refute any such claims but that always prompted another salacious group fuck, often initiated by either Marco or Reiner _just to make sure_. He couldn't complain.

**xxx**

**Notes: **

I love you, thanks for reading.

ALSO SPOILERY NOTES BELOW.

KIND OF.

STOP READING IF YOU'RE NOT CAUGHT UP TO THE MANGA JUST IN CASE.

PLEASE.

I DON'T WANNA SPOIL STUFF FOR YOU.

PLEASE STOP.

I LOVE YOU.

DON'T DO THIS TO YOURSELF.

WE CAN STILL GO BACK.

BACK TO HOW IT WAS BEFORE.

BEFORE YOU HATE ME FOR SPOILING SOMETHING FOR YOU.

….

Alright, so those of you who are left – I can't write anything about either Bertholdt or Reiner's "walls" without laughing a little bit. That's... that's all I wanted to say.


End file.
